


Secret (So I Can Protect You)

by RavenOfHope



Series: Tumblr Prompts [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Genderbending, Light Angst, One Shot, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Rule 63, Secret Relationship, fem!Draco, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:13:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23296063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenOfHope/pseuds/RavenOfHope
Summary: He had told Ron to not pick fights with her anymore, but his dunderhead of a best mate had gone and done just that.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Harry Potter/female!Draco Malfoy
Series: Tumblr Prompts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1675348
Comments: 2
Kudos: 213





	Secret (So I Can Protect You)

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: HP is owned by JKR. No money is being made.
> 
> This was a prompt requested on my Tumblr.

Harry paced inside the Room of Requirement anxiously running a hand through his hair which already looked much messier than usual. At this moment he couldn’t care less. What if she didn’t come?

Worry and doubt gnawed at him, the tension crawling up his spine. He had told Ron to not pick fights with her anymore, but his dunderhead of a best mate had gone and done just that. Not only that, he’d hexed her too. He more than deserved the detention he had received.

Harry felt relief rush through him as the door opened and familiar white-blonde hair came into view. He wanted to rush to her and take her in his arms but the look on her face stopped him short. Her silver-grey eyes shone with unshed tears and her entire face was closed off. Cold and distant.

Harry gulped and he slowly walked closer, eliminating the distance between them with a few strides. Dianne Malfoy moved slightly away from him when he reached out to her and Harry felt his heart break a little. “Do you have nothing to say to me, Potter?”, she spat venomously, and he flinched.

“I’m so sorry. I told him to stop bothering you, but he won’t listen,” he said feeling absolutely miserable. Suddenly she was all up in his space poking him in the chest with a delicate finger. “Then make him listen! I didn’t start anything because he is your best friend, but apparently it is okay for him to insult and hex me!”

She was furious, but Harry didn’t see how he could have done anything to stop Ron without exposing their relationship. “What will you have me do, Dianne? If I tell him about us, he will only be worse and more than that, everyone will know.” She looked at him like he had slapped her, and Harry inwardly cringed at how his words came out.

Before he could clarify, Dianne had turned away from him. “That’s what it is about then? Mustn’t tarnish the vaunted saviour’s reputation by being in a relationship with a Death Eater’s daughter.” Her voice was cold, but Harry could hear the tremor in it.

He hated it to see her so doubtful, so openly hurting. Dianne Malfoy was confidence and fiery sass, not a damsel in distress. “Dianne, stop,” he said softly reaching out to turn her back to face him. “You know that’s not true. We are not keeping us a secret because of that. I couldn’t care less about my blasted reputation.”

He cupped her cheek and was relieved when she leaned into the touch. Tenderly he stroked his thumb across her cheek which was still slightly red from the stinging hex Ron had hit her with. “I would tell everyone I meet how much I love you, would hold you close to me every minute we are in the same room together if it wouldn’t put you in so much danger.”

Dianne looked at him with wide eyes as he gazed at her lovingly. “If _he_ finds out about us, he will kill you and probably your family too. I won’t let that happen.” It killed him every day that he couldn’t show the whole world how much she meant to him. He could no longer count how many times he wanted to hex Nott or Zabini for being allowed to touch her in public.

Her gaze softened and she turned her head to press a kiss to his palm. “I know, I’m sorry. My behaviour was unreasonable.” Her arms settled on his chest as she stood on the tip of her toes to press a soft kiss to his mouth in apology. Harry smiled at her and she leaned up further winding her arms around his neck.

“Take care of him soon. I want to flaunt you to the whole world as soon as possible,” she breathed next to his ear. Harry groaned and pulled her into another kiss. Riddle’s days were certainly numbered.

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my Tumblr and send me a prompt!


End file.
